1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to monofilaments, and more particularly to monofilaments having split ends, which may be used for example as toothbrush bristles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermoplastic polymers have long been used to form brush bristles in a wide variety of configurations. To increase the effectiveness of these brushes, the ends of such bristles have been split or "feathered" to provide a soft bristle tip. In the past, however, various difficulties have been encountered in splitting bristle tips.
In particular, various techniques have been used to split paintbrush bristles to improve painting performance. Such procedures have been particularly suited to paintbrush bristles because long splits which propagate along a large portion (up to one inch) are particularly desirable. With certain brushes, however, only splitting of the tips is desirable. For example, the length of a typical toothbrush bristle is about (or less than) one half inch. If splitting were to occur along a large portion of a toothbrush bristle, the bristles would not be sufficiently rigid to adequately clean teeth. Accordingly, currently available splitting techniques fail to adequately address difficulties associated with splitting the tips of toothbrush bristles and other bristles in which long splits are undesirable.